


Sick

by Fanlady



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Miss typo, OOC, Teen Romance, boya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlady/pseuds/Fanlady
Summary: Yaya terserang demam, namun tetap memaksakan diri untuk masuk sekolah. Seandainya Yaya tahu akan mendapat omelan tiada henti dari BoBoiBoy, mungkin lebih baik ia memilih tidak masuk saja.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> fanfic trade with MiyuValinaRaggs. semoga suka~

 

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang diambil dari fanfic ini.

 

.

.

.

 

“HATCHU!”

 

Yaya bersin untuk ke-sekian kalinya pagi itu. Ia menggosok hidungnya yang memerah dan merogoh saku rok sekolahnya untuk mencari saputangan.

 

“Kalau flu harusnya tidak usah masuk sekolah saja, Ya,” Ying berkomentar sementara ia mengawasi Yaya dengan prihatin.

 

“Aku tidak flu, kok, cuma sedikit pilek,” balas Yaya sengau.

 

“Sama aja, Yaya. Intinya kau sedang sakit, lebih baik istirahat di rumah saja,” saran Ying.

 

“Tapi hari ini ada ulangan Matematika, ‘kan. Aku tidak bisa melewatkannya.”

 

“Kau bisa minta ulangan susulan nanti. Aku yakin Bu Guru Timy akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.”

 

“Kalau aku bisa melakukannya hari ini, kenapa harus ikut ulangan susulan nanti? Iya, ‘kan?”

 

“Terserah kau saja, seh.” Ying hanya menggelengkan kepala menghadapi sifat keras kepala sahabatnya.

 

Yaya nyengir, namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali bersin-bersin. “HATCHU! HATCHU!”

 

“Kau sakit, Ya?”

 

Yaya mendongak dengan saputangan merah muda yang menutupi hidung juga mulutnya, dan memandang BoBoiBoy yang telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi mengernyit.

 

“Cuma pilek sedikit, kok,” gumam Yaya. “HATCHU!”

 

“Pilek sedikit apanya?” BoBoiBoy berdecak dan menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke kening Yaya. “Kau demam, Yaya. Cepat pulang sana.”

 

“Aku tidak mau pulang. Hari ini ada ulangan,” ujar Yaya keras kepala.

 

“Ya ampun, secinta apa, sih, kau pada ulangan sampai memaksakan diri untuk masuk saat sedang sakit?”

 

“Aku cuma tidak mau nilaiku menurun karena absen sehari.”

 

“Cuma sehari, Yaya, cuma sehari. Aku yakin nilaimu akan tetap tinggi walau kau absen sebulan sekali pun.”

 

Namun Yaya tetap bersikeras, tak peduli walau Ying dan BoBoiBoy terus membujuknya untuk pulang sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, atau setidaknya beristirahat di UKS, Yaya tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

 

Dering bel tanda pelajaran dimulai membuat BoBoiBoy terpaksa menyudahi perdebatannya dengan Yaya.

 

“Ya sudah kalau kau tetap keras kepala. Aku tidak mau tahu kalau kau nanti sampai pingsan, lho,” ujar BoBoiBoy.

 

“Aku tidak akan pingsan, tenang saja,” balas Yaya, tersenyum manis.

 

BoBoiBoy memutar bola matanya, kemudian berjalan ke tempat duduknya di bagian belakang tepat saat guru jam pelajaran pertama melangkah masuk ke kelas.

 

.

.

.

 

“Mau ikut ke kantin, Ya?” tawar Ying setelah merapikan buku-bukunya. Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, dan keadaan kelas mereka sudah nyaris setengah kosong.

 

“Um, aku di kelas aja, deh,” balas Yaya, sedikit meringis.

 

“Mau kuantarkan ke UKS? Wajahmu sudah merah sekali, lho.” Ying menyentuh dahi Yaya dan berdecak pelan. “Demammu makin parah, Yaya. Aku temani ke UKS, ya?”

 

“Tidak apa, aku masih sanggup bertahan beberapa jam lagi, kok,” tolak Yaya dengan suara lemah. “Lagipula setelah ini pelajaran Matematika, ‘kan? Saat ulangan sudah selesai nanti aku akan langsung ke UKS.”

 

Ying menghela napas pasrah, tahu ia tak bisa mendebat Yaya jika gadis itu sudah kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

 

“Ya sudah kalau begitu. Mau kubelikan sesua—”

 

Dua bungkus roti lapis keju diletakkan di meja Yaya, bersama dengan sekaleng teh lemon hangat. “Nih, untukmu,” kata BoBoiBoy.

 

“Eh ... te-terima kasih, BoBoiBoy ...” gumam Yaya, merasa sedikit tidak enak. “Maaf jadi merepotkan ...”

 

“Sama sekali tidak repot, kok,” BoBoiBoy membalas, nyengir. “Ada lagi yang kau inginkan? Aku bisa kembali ke kantin dan membelikannya untukmu.”

 

“Eh, tidak usah, ini sudah cukup, kok.”

 

“Yakin?”

 

“Tentu saja.”

 

“Ehem.” Ying berdeham pelan, merasa dirinya dilupakan dalam atmosfir bunga-bunga yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. “Kalau begitu, aku mau ke kantin dulu. BoBoiBoy, kau jaga Yaya di sini, oke?”

 

“Tenang saja,” BoBoiBoy mengangguk kecil.

 

“Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau melihat Fang?” tanya Ying, berhenti mendadak di dekat pintu.

 

“Entahlah,” BoBoiBoy mengangkat bahu. “Aku tadi pergi ke kantin bersama Gopal. Fang tak tahu di mana.”

 

“Baiklah kalau begitu.” Ying lalu melesat pergi, meninggalkan Yaya dan BoBoiBoy yang kini hanya berduaan di kelas.

 

BoBoiBoy berjalan melewati Yaya dan duduk di kursinya sendiri tepat di belakang gadis itu. Ia mengeluarkan plastik bungkusan berisi gorengan yang dibelinya di kantin, kemudian melahapnya sembari mengawasi Yaya yang juga tengah menikmati makanannya.

 

“Ngomong-ngomong, Yaya, kau belum bilang pada teman-teman kalau kita pacaran?” ucap BoBoiBoy tiba-tiba.

 

Yaya tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk mendengar ucapan BoBoiBoy. Ia menggapai kaleng minumannya dan berusaha membuka penutupnya, meski karena terlalu gugup ia malah mengalami kesulitan membukanya.

 

“Sini biar aku bukakan,” BoBoiBoy menawarkan diri setelah melihat Yaya tak kunjung berhasil, sementara batuknya masih belum juga berhenti. Ia mengambil kaleng di tangan Yaya dan membukanya dengan mudah, kemudian menyerahkannya kembali pada gadis itu.

 

“Te-terima kasih,” gumam Yaya malu. Ia segera meneguk minumannya dan mendesah lega saat rasa hangat teh membuat tenggorokannya kembali nyaman.

 

“Batuknya sudah mendingan?” tanya BoBoiBoy.

 

“Hm,” balas Yaya singkat. Ia menarik napas panjang dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan. Sebuah sentuhan hangat di kedua bahunya membuat Yaya tersentak. Ia menoleh dan melihat BoBoiBoy tengah menyampirkan jaket jingganya di bahu Yaya.

 

“Biar demammu tidak makin parah,” kata BoBoiBoy.

 

Yaya mendengus pelan. “Huh, jaket tipis begini apa gunanya?” ujarnya sedikit meledek, meski Yaya justru semakin merapatkan jaket itu ke tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum geli melihat BoBoiBoy memanyunkan bibir cemberut mendengar ejekannya. “Lagian aku tidak demam, kok.”

 

“Masa’? Coba kuperiksa.”

 

BoBoiBoy menangkup kedua pipi Yaya yang memerah dengan tangannya, membuat wajah gadis itu justru semakin merona merah padam.

 

“Tidak demam apanya? Kau panas sekali, Yaya. Aku mungkin bisa menggoreng telur di wajahmu itu,” ujar BoBoiBoy khawatir.

 

“Jangan sembarangan,” Yaya berucap gugup. Wajah BoBoiBoy hanya terpaut beberapa senti dari wajahnya, membuatnya yakin sebentar lagi kepalanya akan mengepulkan asap karena malu. “Dan jangan terlalu dekat, BoBoiBoy. Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?”

 

“Memangnya kenapa? Justru bagus, ‘kan? Kita bisa memberitahu semua orang tentang hubungan kita.”

 

“Sudah kubilang kita lebih baik merahasiakannya saja, BoBoiBoy ...” Yaya mendesah lelah. Ia bersin beberapa kali dan memijit kepalanya yang sakit.

 

“Tapi kenapa?” BoBoiBoy menggigit gorengannya dan menatap Yaya, menuntut jawaban.

 

“Aku tidak mau dikejar-kejar oleh para penggemarmu dan dilempari sepatu karena berpacaran denganmu, oke? Sudah cukup aku dibenci karena sifatku yang suka sok mengatur ini.”

 

“Tidak ada yang membencimu, Yaya ... Yah, setidaknya bukan aku ...”

 

“Ya, ya, aku tahu.” Yaya meneguk habis minumannya dan menghembuskan napas panjang. “Tak perlu membahas ini, oke? Kepalaku pusing kalau kita terus membicarakannya.”

 

“Kepalamu pusing karena kau sedang sakit,” kata BoBoiBoy, “tidurlah sebentar. Masih ada beberapa menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.”

 

“Baiklah. Jangan lupa bangunkan aku kalau bel sudah berbunyi, ya?” Yaya merebahkan kepala di meja, dan sebelum BoBoiBoy sempat menyahut, ia sudah tertidur lelap.

 

.

.

.

 

“Ketua kelas, tolong bagikan soal-soal ulangan ini.”

 

Yaya bangkit dari kursinya dan dengan sedikit terhuyung melangkah ke meja guru di depan untuk mengambil kertas berisi soal-soal ulangan. Ia membagikan kertas satu-persatu pada tiap teman sekelasnya, sementara menahan pusing yang semakin menjadi-jadi di kepalanya. Ia melewati meja BoBoiBoy, yang sedari tadi mengawasinya dengan was-was.

 

Yaya menyerahkan selembar kertas pada BoBoiBoy, dan sejenak mata mereka saling bertatapan. Seolah telah mendapat firasat, BoBoiBoy mendadak saja bangkit dari kursinya dan menangkap tubuh Yaya yang terhuyung hendak ambruk.

 

Suara panik BoBoiBoy yang memanggil namanya menjaid hal terkahir yang diingat Yaya sebelum semuanya menjaid gelap.

 

.

.

.

 

“Sudah kubilang jangan memaksakan diri kalau sedang sakit, Yaya ...”

 

Yaya mengerang dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Ini sudah ke-sekian kalinya BoBoiBoy berujar demikian selama sepuluh menit terakhir, dan Yaya masih terlalu pusing untuk mendengarkan omelan yang seolah tiada akhir dari pemuda bertopi jingga itu.

 

“Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kelas saja, BoBoiBoy? Kau tidak harus bolos juga hanya untuk menemaniku,” gumam Yaya, berharap BoBoiBoy akan meninggalkannya sendiri agar ia bisa beristirahat.

 

“Tidak, aku akan tetap di sini. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu?”

 

“Aku tidak apa-apa, BoBoiBoy ... aku sudah minum obat, kan? Dan lagi, ada dokter UKS yang bisa menjagaku, jadi sebaiknya kau pergi saja.”

 

“Jadi kau mau mengusirku?”

 

“Aku hanya memintamu untuk pergi.”

 

“Itu namanya mengusir, Yaya, sayang ...”

 

Yaya membelalak. “Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, BoBoiBoy,” desisnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk memastikan tak ada orang lain selain mereka di sana.

 

“Lho, kenapa? Biasanya aku juga memanggilmu begitu, ‘kan?” kata BoBoiBoy, menyeringai samar.

 

“Ya, tapi tidak di sekolah. Aku benar-benar tidak mau ada yang tahu tentang hubungan kita.”

 

BoBoiBoy mengerucutkan bibir tak senang. “Kau benar-benar berniat menyembunyikannya, ya? Jangan bilang kau sebenarnya malu karena berpacaran denganku?” tudingnya.

 

“Ya ampun, mana mungkin aku malu? Kekasihku adalah siswa paling populer —tidak, nomor dua paling populer— di sekolah ini, dan kau bilang aku malu? Yang benar saja,” ujar Yaya, memutar bola matanya.

 

“Apa maksudmu nomor dua paling populer? Siapa yang pertama?”

 

“Tentu saja Fang, ‘kan?”

 

“Hei, aku ini lebih populer dari Fang!”

 

“Masa’? Setahuku Fang yang paling populer di sekolah kita.”

 

BoBoiBoy mencak-mencak, dan Yaya terkikik geli. Menyenangkan bisa menggoda BoBoiBoy dan membuatnya kesal, karena biasanya yang sering terjadi justru sebaliknya.

 

Tirai di sebelah ranjang Yaya disibak, dan seorang dokter wanita muncul dari baliknya.

 

“Yaya, kau sudah minum obat, ‘kan?” tanyanya, melirik botol berisi obat yang tadi diletakkannya di nakas.

 

“Sudah, dokter,” Yaya mengangguk kecil.

 

“Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Masih ada beberapa jam lagi sebelum waktu pulang sekolah. Mau saya telponkan orangtuamu untuk menjemput?” tawar sang dokter, seraya mengecek ulang suhu badan Yaya untuk memastikan kondisinya.

 

“Tidak, tidak usah. Saya akan istirahat di sini saja sampai waktu pulang nanti,” kata Yaya.

 

“Baiklah kalau begitu.” Dokter itu kemudian menoleh pada BoBoiBoy. “Kau tidak kembali ke kelas, BoBoiBoy?”

 

“Eh, tidak. Saya mau menemani Yaya saja di sini,” BoBoiBoy berucap sembari menggaruk pipinya dan nyengir.

 

Dokter wanita itu memandangi BoBoiBoy dan Yaya bergantian, kemudian mengangguk paham.

 

“Ah, kalian berdua pacaran, ya?” tebaknya.

 

“Tidak,” sahut Yaya cepat.

 

“Ya,” ujar BoBoiBoy santai.

 

Yaya mendelik pada BoBoiBoy yang hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Sang dokter terkekeh melihat kedua sikap yang saling berlawanan itu.

 

“Tak perlu disembunyikan. Semua orang yang melihat sikap kalian pasti bisa menebak bahwa ada ‘sesuatu’ di antara kalian berdua.”

 

“Be-benarkah?” Yaya membelalak kaget sekaligus malu. Apa hubungan mereka memang terlihat sejelas itu?

 

“Ha! Sudah kubilang kita tak perlu merahasiakannya!” BoBoiBoy berujar penuh kemenangan.

 

“Ta-tapi—”

 

“Sudahlah, tak perlu membahas itu sekarang. Kau harus istirahat, Yaya, kalau tidak demammu bisa naik lagi,” dokter berujar seraya menarik selimut Yaya hingga ke bawah dagunya. “BoBoiBoy, awasi Yaya, ya?”

 

“Siap, dokter.”

 

Yaya ditinggalkan berdua dengan BoBoiBoy, dan selama beberapa menit hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka.

 

“Jadi—kau tidak mau tidur, Yaya? Dokter bilang kau harus istirahat, ‘kan?” ujar BoBoiBoy.

 

“Istirahat tidak berarti harus tidur, ‘kan?” balas Yaya, meski ia tetap memejamkan mata dan meringkuk di balik selimut yang nyaris menutupi hingga ke ujung kepalanya.

 

“Tapi kalau sedang sakit memang harus banyak tidur supaya sembuh, Yaya ...”

 

“Kalau mau sembuh ya minum obat, bukan tidur, BoBoiBoy ...”

 

“Tidur itu juga obat, tahu! Lagipula kau memang sudah minum obat, ‘kan? Sekarang tidur,” BoBoiBoy berkata dengan nada memerintah.

 

“Bagaimana aku bisa tidur dengan kau yang berisik terus sedari tadi?” gerutu Yaya dari balik selimutnya.

 

“Oh, baiklah. Aku akan diam kalau begitu.” BoBoiBoy menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Belum semenit, ia kembali membuka suaranya. “Mau kunyanyikan lagu tidur?”

 

“Tidak, terima kasih,” Yaya langsung menolak.

 

“Mau kubacakan buku cerita?”

 

“Aku bukan anak kecil, BoBoiBoy.”

 

“Tapi aku bosan kalau cuma diam saja ...” BoBoiBoy mengeluh.

 

“Kembalilah ke kelas kalau begitu.”

 

“Tidak mau.”

 

“Terserah kau sajalah, BoBoiBoy ...” Yaya bergumam tak jelas. Tubuhnya sudah digelayuti kantuk, dan ocehan BoBoiBoy yang tak ada habisnya semakin terdengar samar hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya.

 

.

.

.

 

Pintu ruang UKS bergeser membuka dan Ying melangkah masuk sambil menenteng dua tas ransel di kedua tangannya. Manik safirnya menangkap Yaya yang tengah duduk dan meneguk segelas air, sementara BoBoiBoy tertidur pulas dalam posisi duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

 

“Lho, BoBoiBoy tidur?” Ying berkata heran saat berjalan menghampiri Yaya.

 

“Yah, begitulah.” Yaya mengangkat bahunya. Ia membenarkan letak topi BoBoiBoy yang sedikit miring dan mengawasi wajah polos pemuda yang tengah terlelap itu.

 

“Aku bawakan tasmu dan BoBoiBoy,” ujar Ying, meletakkan kedua ransel yang dibawanya di lantai di sebelah tempat tidur.

 

“Terima kasih, Ying,” ucap Yaya seraya tersenyum.

 

“Sama-sama,” balas Ying, “sudah waktunya pulang, ‘kan? Mau pulang bareng? Atau kau dijemput oleh orangtuamu?”

 

“Eh,tidak, aku tidak minta jemput. Aku akan pulang jalan kaki saja seperti biasa.”

 

“Kau yakin sanggup pulang jalan kaki?”

 

“Tentu. Aku sudah minum obat dan istirahat. Fluku juga sepertinya sudah mendingan— HATCHU!”

 

BoBoiBoy terbangun dengan sentakan kaget. Ia memandang bingung Yaya yang tengah menggosok hidungnya, kemudian berpaling pada Ying.

 

“Lho, sedang apa kau di sini, Ying?” tanyanya heran.

 

“Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu. Kau sedang apa? Bukannya kau bilang mau menjaga Yaya? Kenapa malah tidur?” omel Ying sambil berkacak pinggang.

 

BoBoiBoy cengengesan. “Yah ... habis tadi Yaya juga tidur. Karena bosan tidak ada teman mengobrol, akhirnya aku tertidur juga,” katanya, menggaruk pipi malu.

 

“Kalau begitu lebih baik kau sekarang mengantar Yaya pulang. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi,” kata Ying.

 

“Oh, benarkah? Ayo kita pulang kalau begitu.” BoBoiBoy memanggul kedua ranselnya dan Yaya, lalu membantu gadis itu turun dari tempat tidur, meski Yaya menolak perhatian BoBoiBoy karena tak ingin Ying curiga.

 

“Aku bisa turun sendiri, BoBoiBoy,” kata Yaya saat BoBoiBoy mengulurkan tangan padanya.

 

“Oh, ayolah, biarkan kekasihmu sesekali menunjukkan perhatiannya untukmu, Yaya,” ucap Ying. Ia mengangkat alis saat Yaya dan BoBoiBoy serentak menoleh padanya dengan kaget. “Apa?”

 

“Da-dari mana kau tahu?” bisik Yaya tak percaya.

 

“Kalian pikir bisa merahasiakan hubungan kalian dari sahabat-sahabat sendiri? Aku, Fang, dan Gopal sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa kalian pacaran,” ujar Ying tenang.

 

“Astaga, jadi selama ini usaha kita untuk menyembunyikannya sia-sia?”

 

“’Kan sudah kubilang tak ada yang perlu disembunyikan,” kata BoBoiBoy kalem.

 

Yaya hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah, tahu tak ada lagi yang bisa diperbuatnya untuk menutup-nutupi hubungannya dengan BoBoiBoy. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum berita itu tersebar di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

 

“Jangan khawatir, kita akan baik-baik saja,” kata BoBoiBoy menenangkan. Ia mengusap kepala Yaya dan tersenyum lembut.

 

Yaya mengangguk. Ia tidak menolak saat BoBoiBoy menawarkan untuk menggendongnya pulang. Lagipula Yaya memang selalu ingin bisa mengakui dengan bebas bahwa ia adalah kekasih BoBoiBoy. Ia sudah muak melihat para gadis yang selalu berusaha mendekati BoBoiBoy dengan kegenitan mereka, sementara ia hanya bisa berdiam diri dan mengawasi dari jauh. Jika saja Yaya tak bisa menahan diri, mungkin mereka semua sudah habis dihajarnya sampai babak belur.

 

BoBoiBoy berjalan santai melewati koridor sekolah yang masih cukup ramai dengan menggendong Yaya di belakang punggungnya. Banyak yang memperhatikan mereka, terutama para gadis penggemar BoBoiBoy. Dan Yaya memilih untuk mengeratkan pegangannya di sekeliling leher BoBoiBoy dan membenamkan wajahnya di punggung pemuda itu agar tak perlu bertatapan dengan siapapun.

 

Fang dan Gopal bergabung dengan mereka di dekat pintu keluar. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan jahil dan menyeringai.

 

“Jadi, sekarang sudah berani tampil mesra di depan umum?” goda Fang.

 

“Mesra apa? Aku cuma menggendong pulang sahabatku yang sedang sakit, memangnya itu salah?” ucap BoBoiBoy santai.

 

“Oh, Yaya, kau dengar itu? BoBoiBoy tidak mengakuimu sebagai pacarnya!” seru Gopal, cukup keras untuk didengar semua orang dalam radius sepuluh meter di sekeliling mereka.

 

“Terima kasih banyak atas perhatianmu, Gopal,” Yaya mendelik masam, sementara Gopal hanya nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

 

“Tidak masalah, ‘kan? Lagipula untuk apa, sih, kalian menyembunyikan hubungan segala?” Fang berkomentar datar.

 

“Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Fang,” BoBoiBoy mencibir, “kau dan Ying juga pacaran, ‘kan?”

 

Fang membelalak, sementara Ying hanya mendesah pasrah. “Sudah kubilang mereka juga pasti akan tau,” gumam gadis berkacamata itu.

 

“Kalian, sih, mentang-mentang sudah punya pacar pakai main rahasia-rahasiaan segala. Lihat nih aku yang _single_ , tidak pernah menyembunyikan rahasia apa pun dari kalian,” kata Gopal.

 

“Yah, yang jomblo sendirian memang beda,” BoBoiBoy dan Fang berceletuk bersamaan, sementaar Yaya dan Ying tertawa melihat ekspresi Gopal yang langsung berubah cemberut.

 

“HATCHU!” Yaya bersin keras, membuat BoBoiBoy menoleh sedikit ke balik punggungnya.

 

“Flumu masih belum sembuh, ya?”

 

“Hm, entahlah. Padahal tadi sudah mendingan—” Mata Yaya membelalak saat BoBoiBoy mendekatkan wajah padanya, kemudian menyentuhkan keningnya pada kening Yaya.

 

“Oh, sepertinya demammu naik lagi, wajahmu juga makin merah” ucap BoBoiBoy, sama sekali tak menyadari penyebab wajah Yaya merah padam adalah karena ulahnya. Ia lalu menoleh pada ketiga temannya yang lain. “Kalau begitu kami pulang duluan, ya. Yaya harus istirahat supaya cepat sembuh.”

 

“Oke. Hati-hati di jalan.”

 

BoBoiBoy melambai pada sahabat-sahabatnya, dan Yaya hanya tersenyum, terlalu letih untuk mengangkat tangannya. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya di sekeliling leher BoBoiBoy dan memejamkan mata sementara mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu.

 

“Terima kasih ... sudah mau mengantarku pulang ...” gumam Yaya.

 

“Rumah kita ‘kan sebelahan, Yaya ... Lagipula memang setiap hari kita pulang sama-sama, ‘kan?” balas BoBoiBoy, tersenyum geli.

 

“Benar juga ... Tapi aku jadi menyusahkanmu karena harus menggendongku pulang, maaf.”

 

“Makanya, lain kali kalau sakit istirahat di rumah saja biar tidak menyusahkan orang.”

 

Yaya menggerutu pelan mendengar komentar BoBoiBoy, membuat pemuda itu terkekeh.

 

“Awas saja kalau aku sampai ketularan demam darimu,” kata BoBoiBoy.

 

“Biar saja ketularan. Biar kau tahu bagaimana tidak enaknya kalau sedang sakit,” gerutu Yaya.

 

“Nah, itu tahu. Sakit memang tidak enak, makanya jaga kesehatan, Yaya ...” BoBoiBoy menyentil pelan kening Yaya.

 

“Aku selalu jaga kesehatan, kok!” ujar Yaya membela diri.

 

“Iya, deh, iya ...”

 

Mereka tiba di rumah berselang beberapa menit kemudian. BoBoiBoy mengantarkan Yaya hingga pintu depan rumahnya, sebelum berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumahnya tepat di sebelah.

 

“Kau harus istirahat, ya. Besok jangan sampai sakit lagi, lho,” pesan BoBoiBoy.

 

“Iya, iya, dasar bawel,” Yaya memanyunkan bibir sebal. Ia lalu merapatkan jaket jingga BoBoiBoy yang masih dipakainya. “Jaketmu akan kukembalikan besok setelah dicuci.”

 

“Tidak dicuci juga tidak masalah, kok,” BoBoiBoy tertawa dan mengelus puncak kepala Yaya yang tertutup kerudungnya. “Kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok,” ia melambai dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

 

Yaya balas melambai dengan senyum samar tersungging di wajahnya yang merona senang.

 

.

.

.

**fin**

 

 

**Extra**

 

Yaya mengetuk pintu rumah Tok Aba beberapa kali, kemudian berdiri menunggu pintu dibukakan. Ia menunduk untuk menatap dua kotak bekal di tangannyam satu untuk dirinya sendiri, dan satu untuk BoBoiBoy sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas yang kemarin. Yaya tersenyum tipis, tak sabar ingin melihat reaksi BoBoiBoy saat ia memberikan bekal ini nanti.

 

Pintu akhirnya terbuka, dan sesosok robot bulat muncul dari baliknya. “Oh, Yaya, selamat pagi,” sapanya.

 

“Pagi, Ochobot!” Yaya membalas riang. “BoBoiBoy mana?”

 

“Umm ... sepertinya BoBoiBoy hari ini tidak bisa masuk sekolah,” kata Ochobot.

 

“Lho, kenapa?”

 

“Dia demam sejak semalam, dan tidak sanggup bangun dari tempat tidur.”

 

Yaya hanya bisa meringis mendengar penjelasan Ochobot.

 

‘ _Jadi ... benar-benar tertular, ya?_ ’


End file.
